


A Hard Day's Night

by Rebel_Author_Chick (KrisKat38)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Who needs a beta?, beta? what beta?, me thats who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKat38/pseuds/Rebel_Author_Chick
Summary: Tony helps the reader after at rough day at work.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Tony Stark x reader fic, and only the second time writing for Tony so I hope it's decent!
> 
> Title: A Hard Day's Night  
> Collaborator Name: Rebel-Author-Chick  
> Card Number: 3098  
> Square Filled: A3 - Free Space  
> Ship: Tony Stark/Reader  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags: None  
> Word Count: 873
> 
> [Tumblr Link](https://rebel-author-chick.tumblr.com/post/190093936963/a-hard-days-night)

This had been the longest day of your life. You were used to pressure and stress, you were a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, after all, but today was truly on a whole new level. If it wasn’t Fury yelling at you, it was Hill, and both would blame you for this completely out of your control. Banner hulking out on the helicarrier? Your fault. Thor getting too excited about “midgardian’ things and breaking something? Your fault. An explosion in the lab? Also your fault. Barton jumping out of the vent and scaring the shit out of someone? You guessed it, your fault. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong, aside from a full scale alien invasion or Hydra attack, did and you were taking the fall for all of it.

Just because Fury had assigned you to be the S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned liaison to the Avengers. 

You were a highly trained agent, not a babysitter! The Avengers were grown adults for crying out loud. Why were you the only one being reprimanded? Barton and Romanov were agents too, why not berate them?

You sighed, it didn’t matter now. You were officially off duty and all you wanted to do was take a nice hot bath and forget about today. You had to admit, being the Avenger’s liaison did have its perks. You got your very own living space on the compound and, because Tony paid for everything, it was crazy luxurious. Tony really put some thought into designing this place, all the living quarters were custom made for the occupant.

You had your own bathroom, a weapons closet and clothing closet, a large comfy bed. Perfect for spending a few days by yourself.

“What’s with the long face?”

You let out a surprised squeak, turning quickly toward the person in your room. A little to quickly it would seem, because as you turning your foot got caught on a piece of clothing you had left on the floor that morning. You went down hard, just another thing to add to the list of crappy things that have happened to you today.

“You know, for a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, you get surprised really easy.” Tony offered you his hand from his position on your bed. You used it to pull yourself up and rubbed your back.

“Haha, very funny Tony. What are you doing in my room?” You growl at him when he only smirked. “Tony, come on. I had a really shitty day and all I wanna do is be left alone.”

“Ok, Ok, I’m sorry.” Tony took your hands in his, giving them each a kiss. “Wanna talk about it?”

You only shook your head and collapsed next to him on the bed. Tony chuckled at you and gently rubbed your back. “I know what’ll make you feel better.”

“Tony, I’m really not in the mood.”

“I like how you think, but no, that’s not what I’m suggesting.” Tony laughed and gently rolled you onto your side. “Why don’t you go take a bath, it’ll take me a bit to get everything ready.”

You gave him a quizzical look, “What are you planning?”

“Just go relax, I promise you won’t regret it.” With that, he got up from the bed and gave you a salute before leaving the room. You stared at the door for a minute before shaking your head and heading to the bathroom.

An hour later, you emerged from the bathroom much more relaxed and wrapped in a plush robe Tony got you for your last birthday. Walking back into your room, the lights had been dimmed down and it was littered with candles. Taking a whiff, you realize they are all your favorite scent. You smile and make your way to your bed where you find Tony reading something on his laptop. “Tony, this is amazing?”

He looked at you slightly startled, “Didn’t expect you to be out so soon, you enjoy your bath?” He closed his laptop and put it on the nightstand next to the bed, while you took a seat next to him.

“Immensely. Did you program F.R.I.D.A.Y to acclimate the water temperature or did she learn to do that?” You rest your head on his shoulder. 

“A little bit of both, I had no idea what temp you like best so she figured that part out.” You hum into his shoulder, your eyes closed. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet. I’ve got one more surprise for you.” 

Reluctantly you lifted your head off his shoulder and opened you eyes. “This has been more than enough, Tony.”

“It’s nothing big, don’t worry.” He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to put on your favorite movie. It wouldn’t have been a big deal, but it was an older movie that you would watch as a kid with your grandfather. As far as you knew, it has gone out of print years ago. You didn’t say anything, not that you though you could with how choked up you were, just hugged Tony speechlessly. When you regained your bearings, you kissed him, hoping it would express all the emotions you were feeling.


End file.
